User talk:Gav236/Archives/31 July 2009
This is an Archive page, this talk page IS NOT IN USE! Großgermania and Template:Großgermania A while back, you vandalized Template:Großgermania, replacing all the legitimate content with information about your nation, Clinkham Wood. Now, you have vandalized Großgermania, inserting information regarding your nation. While I do not want this to turn into a major dispute, I'd like to formally request that you stop making these unconstructive edits. I am very active with roleplaying my nation, and I'm sorry to say that my P does not overlap with your own. As much as I enjoy seeing others develop their own nations' pages, and I must say you have done an excellent job, my article is based solely off of RP excercises that I have done in the past with various nations, notably the Republic of Jerna, Penisola Italiana, and the now defunct Estado Novo. In some instances, my RP discernment goes even further - some nations involved in the Jernan Civil War are not mentioned directly in any of my articles, for simple lack of desire to include nations whose territorial, ideological, or other role-play claims (such as the date) interfere to a great extent with my article's cohersiveness. I'm sure you understand, just wanted to point that out. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) :I am sorry for any trouble I have cause you, I was trying to create a new template based on your's for my nation, Clinkham Wood or as I like to call it, the United Provinces of Clinkham Wood and accidentally caused alot of damage. I am truly sorry for not informing you of the damage I caused and I hope that you were able to rectify the damage I caused. :P.S. I think your'e nations article is amazing. :Gav236 ::While it is not a big deal, I just wanted to ensure that it doesn't happen again. I thank you for the compliment on my article, I'm hoping to expand it even further soon. On the note of the template, if you would provide me with a list of articles regarding Clinkham Wood, it would be my pleasure to make a template for Clinkham Wood if you want. I've made two so far, Template:Großgermania and Template:Uralica, and I don't think it would be much trouble to make one for you if I was given a list of articles to include. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Thanks for the offer, I will try to get you the list of articles for tomorrow. Gav236 RE: Caption... I've added a place for a caption under the map, use |map_caption = to add it in. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Copyright violation: File:CW Flag.png and File:CW Flag hanging.png Hello, I have to take issue with your new flags, File:CW Flag.png and File:CW Flag hanging.png. It is easy to see that it is based off of, or, more precisely, almost copied, from the flags of Großgermania, File:Reichsflagge Grossgermania.svg and File:Reichsflagge-hanging.svg. Now, I have a problem with this. As is clearly documented at File:Reichsflagge Grossgermania.svg and File:Reichsflagge-hanging.svg, the design of the Flag of Großgermania is, unlike the vast majority of flags, , that is to say, I, the creator, have exclusive privilege to use the images and the design, and have granted permission for the use of the flags on the Cyber Nations Wiki, also documented on the file pages. Your flags are quite obviously derivative works of my own, as they include major, copyright-protected elements of my original flags. Under the Cyber Nations Wiki Copyright Policy, copyrighted images (and under US Copyright Law, derivative works thereof) may not be uploaded to the Cyber Nations Wiki without express written permision of the creator, which I have not and will not grant. Due to this, I request that you immediately and without delay cease to use these derivative works of my own, copyrighted, work. To enforce this, I will be requesting the immediate deletion of both files. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) :Thank you very much. The new flags, in my opinion, are pretty awesome on their own. :D My main problem was just the idea that there was deliberate copying of my flag, as I like to keep my nation unique, and it's hard to do that if my flag is near-identical to someone else's (that's more the reason I wished to apply a copyright anyway). ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) :: No problem ~ Gav236 • (nation)